Un pequeño paso
by Yui x Azusa
Summary: Alice sabe que le gusta Shino pero su amiga parece no darle mucha importancia, ella tendrá que dar el primer paso si quiere ser más que solamente amigos
1. El primer paso

**Este es mi primer fanfic, espero que a todos les guste :D**

 **Capitulo 1:** El primer paso

Alicia estaba tratando de estudiar en su habitación, pero no podía dejar de pensar en su relación con Shino. A ella le gusta Shino eso estaba muy claro para ella y quería estar más con ella, quería ser más que solo su amiga, y hacer las cosas como las que hacen los novios, pero también sabía que de la persona que se enamoro es muy despistada en el amor por eso ella tendría que dar el primer paso para poder llevar su relación a otro nivel. Se encontraba tan embobada pensando que no se dio cuenta de que Shino había entrado a la habitación hasta que de repente la abrazo.

-Alice - exclama Shino mientras sorpresivamente la abrazaba.

Alice se encontraba ruborizada y sorprendida por esa acción -Mouu, Shino no me sorprendas así-

-Lo siento pero te veías tan linda que no pude evitarlo jeje-se justificaba haciendo ruborizar aun más a Alice –

Después de pensar tanto, reunió todo el valor que tenía y decidió que lo primero que tenía que hacer era tener una cita -Shino- exclamo Alice casi gritando cosa que sorprendió mucho a la otra chica.

-Si- respondió de inmediato su compañera

-Salgamos mañana- Alice dijo con todo el valor que tenía y con un gran rubor en su cara

-Está bien- respondía Shino despreocupada sin pensar de lo que hablaba, dijo-Voy a llamar a las chicas-

-No quiero decir solo nosotros dos- Reclamaba la pequeña rubia

\- ¿No quieres que vengan las demás chicas?- preguntaba

-No eso-Alice negaba con las manos, no quería que entendiera mal, así que se lo dijo lo más claro que podía-Quiero que esta vez seamos solo nosotras dos, como una cita- en este momento la rubia se encontraba totalmente roja como un tomate.

\- Esta bien, comprendo –Shino respondió sin darle muchas vuelta, lo que ella pensaba en realidad era que Alice quería una cita pero no como pareja si no como mejores amigos.-Y a dónde quieres ir-

-E no habia pensado en eso ? – A pesar de dar un gran paso la rubia no había pensado a donde ir todavía-Te diré mañana, está bien- decía un poco nerviosa

-Está bien –respondió Shino con una gran sonrisa como siempre .

Alice en ese momento se encontraba muy feliz, aunque aún no había planeado nada,estaba muy feliz por poder tener una cita con la persona que más quiere.

Tenía que planear todo para que la cita fuera perfecta, y tal vez contarle de una vez todo lo que siente pos ella.

Aun si Shino no correspondiera a sus sentimientos , sabría que por lo menos lo intento y eso es algo de lo que nunca se arrepentiría .

* * *

 **Este es mi primer fanfic, sinceramente me hubiera gustado que fuera mucho más largo TT TT, no sé cómo hacen los que logran escribir casi 3.000 palabras por capitulo. El próximo capítulo tratare de hacerlo más largo, no me importaría meter a Aya y a Yoko en el próximo :p**

 **Bueno en fin, cualquier crítica es bien recibida, espero que les haiga gustado**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo XD**


	2. Una cita

**Capítulo 2: La cita**

Alice no podía dormir por la emoción, pensando en que al otro día tendría una cita con la persona que más quiere. Ya había planeado todo lo que harían en la cita y esperaba que le fuera perfecto.

Alice se imaginaba una cita perfecta junto a Shino, después de un tiempo se quedó totalmente dormida.

* * *

-Despierten – La madre de Shino estaba despertando a las dos niñas

-Si- respondieron al unísono

Como todos los días se encontraban desayunando cosas totalmente diferentes, Alice un desayuno japonés y Shino un desayuno más inglés. Cuando de repente entro Isami

-Isami, buenos días- dijo respetuosamente Alice

-Buenos días-dice Shino

Después de molestar un poco a su hermana Isami se sienta a desayunar.

-Hoy saldrán algún sitio-pregunta la hermana mayor

-Sí, Alice y yo tendremos una cita hoy- responde totalmente tranquila, todo lo contrario a su amiga que se encontraba totalmente roja.

Su hermana solamente se divierte con la expresión que pone la más pequeña -Espero que sea una excelente cita- se limita a decir.

-Si –responde su hermana menor sin preocupaciones como siempre.

-Si-apenas murmura Alice de lo ruborizada que estaba.

* * *

Después de varias horas las dos se disponen a salir a la cita que habían planeado.

-Vamos-dicen ambas al unísono.

-¿Y a donde iremos primero? – pregunta Shino

-Primero iremos al cine a ver una película, ¿está bien?-responde Alice un poco nerviosa.

-Si-le responde sin preocupaciones su amiga.

Después de ver la película, caminar por las calles visitando diferentes tiendas, e ir a comer, deciden volver a la casa.

-Shino, ¿te gusto la cita?-pregunta nerviosa su amiga.

-Si- responde tranquilamente

Mientras caminan Alice, piensa si debería confesar sus sentimientos después de todo la cita fue muy bien, en su estado no se percata de que alguien le esta hablando.

-Alice,Alice,Alice-repite su amiga llamándola ,hasta que reacciona.

-¿Qeee?- responde su amiga algo sorprendida

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le pregunta

-Si-responde de inmediato-¿Por qué?-

-Es que te encontrabas tan callada- habla con un poco de preocupación en su voz

-Solamente estaba pensando un poco-dice tratando de no preocupar más a su amiga

-¿En que estabas pensando?-interroga su compañera

-Estaba pensando en….-no sabe que responder se encontraba muy nerviosa y ruborizada

-¿En qué?- pregunta nuevamente

-Tal vez deba decirle ya a Shino, tengo que confesar mis sentimientos ahora-piensa Alice

-Estaba pensando en nuestra relación –le responde

-¿Si que tiene?-le vuelve a preguntar

-Debo de ser más directa-piensa, toma todo su valor y decide decirle lo más claro posible su sentimientos- **Shino tú me gustas** \- grita con todo su valor muy avergonzada.

-Tú también me gustas Alice, eres mi mejor amiga-le dice su amiga sin mucha preocupación y no dándose cuenta de lo que verdad le están diciendo.

-No, quiero decir que tú me gustas de otro modo no como amigos, si no como novios- totalmente roja le confiesa sus sentimientos.

Esto deja en estado de shock a la otra chica, sin saber que responder. Un silencio se establece dándole a entender a Alice que la rechazo, después de unos minutos decide preguntar.

-¿Yo no te gusto?- le pregunta la rubia con un tono triste y aguantando las lágrimas que quieren salir.

Shino no sabe que responder, se encuentra muy confundida, a ella también le gusta Alice pero no sabe si su amor por ella es más que el de una amiga, está pensando en la forma de responder sin dañar sus sentimientos, así que decide responder con la verdad.

-Estoy un poco confundida Alice, tú también me gustas pero no sé si es de la misma forma, me puedes dar un poco de tiempo para pensar – le pide su compañera

-Sí, claro- le responde con el mismo tono triste, pero un poco más feliz por saber que no la rechazo y todavía tiene una oportunidad.

El viaje de vuelta a casa fue totalmente en silencio y así toda la noche, la madre y la hermana de Shino se encontraban preocupadas por el silencio que mantuvieron ambas durante la cena ya que siempre hablan. Pensaron que no era un gran problema así que decidieron no entrometerse, por el momento.

* * *

Shino no podía dormir se encontraba pensando en la confesión de Alice y sus sentimientos por ella pero no llegaba a un respuesta, al fin llego a la conclusión de que necesitaría ayuda de alguien para aclarar su mente y sus sentimientos.

-Mañana le pediré ayuda a alguien- esa fueron sus últimas palabras ante de caer dormida.

* * *

 **Este fue el segundo capítulo un poco más lago que el anterior.**

 **¿A quién creen ustedes que Shino le pida ayuda para resolver sus problemas?**

 **Espero que les haiga gustado.**

 **Gracias a los que me avisaron de mis errores en mi primer capítulo ya los corregí.(espero no tener errores en este capítulo XD )**

 **Cualquier crítica es bien recibida.**

 **Espero actualizar lo más pronto posible.**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo XD**


End file.
